12 Stories
by Roxy Crimson
Summary: Title and Rating Subject to change. Rose and Scorpius, writing to themselves, what happens when they decide to read each other's thoughts? Will they yet find out secrets that have been hidden for years? Or will they remain hidden? ""When I look in the mirror I want me?" Can you be any more of a narciss?" Strong Language


A/N: Warning to the wise, I can not write when I don't feel like it, but when I do, I get into it, going through a few chapters at a time. But please don't expect such a regular schedule. Please be honest with your comments, I can take any crap you through my way as long as it's something constructive, just don't hold back?

Slughorn's Christmas Party (I swear that guy won't retire until he's on his death Bed)

Year Six

Dear Diary,

If a guy is a Knight in shining armor when he saves a woman, what would you call a woman who saves a guy? I can't help but think it's a little unfair to assume it's always the man saving the woman, why not a fair Madame in a nice dress, hmm?  
Tonight poor finally ended a one year IOU. He once helped me out of a sticky situation on a date I really didn't want to be on. Ever since then he's been hanging it over my head, until tonight a 5th year girl tried to suck his face off, really she looked like she was giving him the kiss of death, and finally, after one hole damn year, he waved me over to help. This, I had fun with, maybe a little bit too much fun.

"Um," I said tapping on the girl's shoulder, annoyingly like one of Malfoy's fan girls would, how pathetic. "_Excuse me,_ but why in the _hell_ are you kissing my boyfriend?" Scorpius' eyes wided at this, the last thing he wanted were for people to think they had dated. The girl looked like a deer caught in headlights "I..I…I-" she couldn't speak, everyone has heard of my temper, a combination of my dad's temper, my mom's quick tongue, my aunt's favorite hex, and my Uncle Harry's quick draw of the wand, unfortunately people feared me. So instead of speaking she slapped him and ran away, job done plus an additional slap. Quite pleased with myself, I left with a smug smile plastered on my face, at least until he called my name.

"Hey _Rosie" _I hate him; he's not allowed to call me that any more. I turned around but said nothing, I loathed him with a passion in that moment "Wanna do that for me a little more often?" I walked away, as if.

Sincerely, Rose.

Scorpius Malfoy gracefully climbed into the Slytherin common room, and sat next to the fire. Sometimes it was too dingy and gross in the dungeons, not fitting for a Malfoy at all, they had standards. Like who they talk to for example; Rose Weasley, they talked on a daily bases but he only ever screwed with her. He was so glad that part of his life was over with.

The entrance to the common room opened and in came his best friend, Albus Severus Potter, his jet black hair, messy, green eyes, and small build greatly contrasted with Scorpius' Blond hair, nice and neat, his muscular arms great for being the Slytherin's beater, and his grey eyes, great for looking broody. They were both exceptionally handsome but very different looking.

Journal Entry #23

I have issues! The first and most pressing issue, Rose Weasley she's a thorn in my side, hell bent on making my life as miserable as I make hers. Yeah she helped me out tonight but she also got a girl to slap me, and then even told her we were dating, as if I would date _her_. However if I tell everyone that she lied that damn fifth year will be back, I swear someone is out to get me.

Issue numbero dos! Albus Potter (the whole damn family is out to get me, except of course, she's hot!)His confidence is at an all time low after veronica broke off their 2 year relationship 2 months ago. I build it all up and damn her she knocks it down. If only he realized how much everyone fawned over him he wouldn't be so intent on her rather than some other beautiful woman.

Love, Scorpius.

Putting his journal away Scorpius began to think about who he would ask out to Hogsmeade after Christmas break. Dominique Weasley was a fox but a little bit out of bounds, he's known her for so long and she's his best friend's cousin. Not to mention he would be dating a Weasley.

Of course, this made him think of another Weasley, one who ruined his day daily just by the sight of her. They all use to be best friends. Rose, Dominique, Albus, and himself but they fought, people change, specifically Rose and Scorpius changed. She use to have red fuzzy hair, big teeth, bushy eyebrows, and bright red hair. Scorpius use to be scrawny, lanky, with a head full of hair that got in his eyes more often than not.

Rose changed first going from big teeth to beautiful lips, fuzzy bright hair to sleek auburn, her legs got longer, her eyes got bluer and suddenly she was attractive. Scorpius crushed on her, hard, but she never noticed. She'd go on dates with boys pawing all over her and that's how he ended up screaming at her, he had enough. By the middle of 4th year they were no longer friends. He never thought to tell her how he felt. _That's alright_, he thought bitterly, _because I got hot. _

In the summer before his 5th year his barber messed up his hair and had to cut it real short, it looked good. He began to wear all the nice things his father bought him, knowing that a lot of girls liked nice suits. Playing quidditch for 2 years paid off because he had a larger build then before, all muscle. When girls started to notice these things they began to notice less obvious things. Like how deep his voice got, how his grey eyes were so unique, he began to realize what to do, how to handle them. Rose Weasley was far from his mind by 5th year.

Christmas Eve Year Six

Dear Diary,

It's Christmas Eve, everyone is here having a good time. People like being with the Weasleys, they always have. There's just something about our house and the burrow that send off a feeling that this is home. So Lorcan Lysander, Luna, Rolf, James, Albus, Lily, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Victoire, Domique, Louis, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Molly, Lucy, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Fred, Roxanne, Scorpius, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, Mum, Dad, Me, and Hugo are all here.

Scorpius who comes every year was complaining loudly that his father wanted to spend Christmas with him instead of letting him come here per usual, to Albus. Personally y I wish he was keeping him for longer than a day, it wasn't like he wasn't going to be back for the Potter New Year's party, he'd count down the time. If I cried every time one of my parents wanted to spend time with me, I'd cry a river in less than a year.

Anyways speaking of which Scorpius wasn't paying attention to me, not passing insults around, not that I mind but it's very unlike him to not take every chance he had to insult me. Every time I look up at him about to say something he turns red before I can even do so, it makes me think back to when we were younger, he hasn't blushed since then I don't think. I wonder what he's up to.

Confounded, Rose.

Scorpius was pretending to listen to Albus about his woman woes but it was getting annoying. Albus had girls all over him but for some silly reason he was focused on one plain Ravenclaw who wouldn't give him the time of day. Scorpius was getting tired of listening; he wanted to talk about his own woman woes. Albus took a breath; this was his only chance to slip in the conversation. "Hey mate," he lowered his voice, damn red head was looking over there curiously again "You ever have an odd dream about a girl you don't fancy, and in fact don't even like?" Albus looked up, this caught his attention. "No…" he began slowly "Can't say I have, but I suppose that if you're dreaming about her, you fancy her somehow. She good looking?" he asked but Scorpius ignored him, turning back to the pair of eyes glued to the back of his head. They made eye contact and she blushed.

Entry #24

Christmas Eve everyone is asleep and I, Scorpius Malfoy, is awake thinking about a girl. But wait, it gets better, not just any girl but the one who won't touch me, a girl I loathe. The damn dream is just so bothersome because it's all the things that could have someday been if I just kept my mouth shut. Sometimes I think about that, how differently it would have been if I decided to wait for her, but then I remember how much better I feel now then when we were friends.

Honestly Rose is hot but I could get better, everyone wants me. I look in the mirror I want me!

Anyways, someone is coming downstairs.

Narcissisticly yours, Scorpius.

Scorpius waited for the person to come down the stairs, already knowing who it was because it was his luck. Rose and Scorpius eyed each other for a moment, both of them blushing. Rose was blushing because she was wearing almost nothing, Scorpius blushed for obvious reasons. It seemed as though they both noticed the leather bound books in each others arms at the same time. The they both said together "Let me read it."


End file.
